


Facing the true

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: What if Riven visited Beatrix when she was locked up?
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 23





	Facing the true

\- What are you doing? Headmistess Dowling has locked Beatrix in a cell, haven't you heard? - Dane said as he entered Riven's room and saw that he was lying on his bed as if nothing had happened.

Riven ignored him and kept staring at the screen of his cell phone.

\- Are you serious, Riven? You were an asshole from the beginning but I thought you at least cared about her - Dane continued.

However, seeing that Riven was ignoring him, he snorted and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Once the door was closed, he put his phone aside and punched the wall next to him. He was furious, of course he had found out what had happened, Sky had been in charge of informing him that Beatrix was a murderer and that she had apparently kidnapped Bloom with that tone of "I told you" so characteristic of him, as if he was never wrong. He was practically accusing him, as if he had known all along about Beatrix's plans, only caring about his redhead first year girl and it didn't even occur to him to ask how he felt.

So he was furious with everyone who dared to assume things from him. He was furious at Dane for assuming he didn't care about Beatrix, he was hurt at Sky for being a damn selfish who believed that everything revolved around him and the worst part is that he felt betrayed by someone he thought cared about him and it turns out that he didn't really know her at all.

Since Sky told him what had happened, he couldn't help but doubt every moment they spent together from the moment he met her. Was that first meeting a coincidence or a well-planned plot of hers? Had she been using him? The only thing he knew is that he needed an answer to all those incessant questions or he was going to go crazy with all the possibilities.

Riven wait for the night and for Sky to fall asleep and then left the bedroom without making a noise. He was fortunate that the specialists who were guarding were friends of his and after a brief conversation in which he reminded them that they still owed him a favor, he managed to enter where they kept Beatrix locked up. He was surprised to found out that they left her in such a dark and cold room locked in what looked like a cage, despite what she had done, she was still a teenager. But he did not have time to repair more in the room because Beatrix who seemed to be sleeping on an uncomfortable mattress got up letting him know that she was awake.

\- I'm surprised to see you here, Dane visited me before you and gave me the impression that you would not come, did you change your mind? - Beatrix asked bitterly.

Riven frowned, she had no right to speak to him like that, he shouldn't even be here, he had told himself that he would not go to see her and yet here he was.

\- Cut the crap, Beatrix, do you have any idea of what is being said about you? - He asked approaching the metal bars.

Beatrix did the same facing him and in that way he saw her pale and dull skin and the dark circles under her eyes revealing how exhausted she must be - Nothing good I suppose, but it was to be expected, in this school the students feed on rumors - She answered, moistening her dry lips.

\- Is that all you're going to say? Won't you try to deny it? - Asked Riven frustrated.

When she didn't say anything, Riven turned around heading for the exit, it had been a mistake to go to see her, he wouldn't get the answers he was looking for, he had never done it before, so why would she start now?

A feeling of loss ran through Beatrix the moment she saw Riven get away from her, she had thought that since he had come to visit her when Dane had hinted that he would not, that meant she hadn't completely screwed up, but by the look in his eyes he was clearly mad at her.

\- Wait! - She exclaimed, sticking her arm through the gap between the bars as if wanting to grab him.

Riven stopped in his track at the sound of her voice.

It would be that Sky was right in saying that she had him wrapped around her little finger.

\- Answer me this, do you want me to stay so I can help you get out of this cell or do you want me to stay without any hidden intention? - Asked him with his back to her and his hand on the doorknob.

Beatrix bit her lip, only Riven was able to cut to the chase and ask such direct questions. But seeing the device that was digging into the skin of her wrists and the darkness that seemed to disappear with Riven in the room, the answer was quite easy.

\- I don't expect you to understand everything I have done, not until I have completed what I have come to do, but I can promise you that not everything I did was because of it. Look... I'm tired, I'm cold and these handcuffs hurt like hell, so stay, please - Beatrix said trying to be as sincere as possible.

Riven sighed, the fight was already lost from the moment he decided to go see her, he turned around walking towards her and seeing the battered skin on her wrists, He felt   
outraged by the measures the headmistress Dowling had taken. - It certainly looks painful, wasn't there anything else she could use? - He asked holding her arm carefully.

Beatrix examined Riven's face as he carefully held her hand with a frown. - She's not dumb, these things prevent me from using my powers - She said in response.

\- it doesn't make it any better, you fairies are really twisted - He said looking at her with some affection.

There were more things to talk about, questions to ask and answers that he still wanted to get but at that moment without knowing what would happen with Beatrix, Riven let them go, for now.


End file.
